


Pictures of You, Pictures of Me

by majestixia



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Photography, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 12:15:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4786904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majestixia/pseuds/majestixia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wade tries his hand at photography, using our friendly neighbourhood Spider-Man as his model. Basically a little fluffy one-shot!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pictures of You, Pictures of Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all so this is a little fic to fill in a prompt/idea from the user zomanian. Hope you enjoy! :) Also this work was accidentally deleted so I am re-posting it

Peter sighed and rolled over, letting his eyes flutter open. He was greeted with a scarred chest, lightly falling and rising and he could feel Wade’s breath softly ruffling his hair. Peter smiled, then yawned and sat up carefully, minding not to wake Wade up. Their room was very bright thanks to the sunlight illuminating off the thin white curtains and bathing the room in a soft glow. The walls were cream and the feature wall behind them was a pale yellow with a swirling design of spiral patterns painted in a lulling off-white colour. Peter remembered how they’d spent forever deciding how to decorate the room and Wade had been insistent on having the theme as black and red. It took Peter quite a lot of begging, and sexual favours, to convince him to consider other designs and he managed to drag him to an expo. They had spent three and a half hours walking around the massive warehouse, talking to designers and artists when they had stumbled upon the ‘summer breeze’ design. Peter immediately fell in love with it and had spent ages talking to the designer, a very gay guy who openly flirted with him. Peter still laughed every time he remembered the sensual words the man would use to describe the room and how several times Peter would have to give Wade a warning glare. 

When they had learnt everything about the design Peter had turned to Wade with an expectant expression. After a long sigh and a roll of the eyes Wade had agreed to the design and Peter was sure that the designer was even more excited than he was. When he started making plans to come to the apartment Wade had stepped in and growled out that no way in hell that was happening. Peter decided that Wade would have to suffer enough with the design so he told the designer that thanks, but they’ll be fine with it on their own. Once they had started working on it Wade became more and more excited and eventually he was spending all day in the room, painting and re-carpeting and making up furniture. When it was done he had blindfolded Peter and showed him the finished product. Wade had apologised because some of the furniture wasn’t exactly the same and he didn’t know if the colours were right but Peter didn’t hear any more as he attacked his little busy bee. They spent that whole day in the room just talking, laughing, eating and, of course, making love.

Peter smiled now as he recalled one of his most precious memories and he stroked Wade’s head. The other man stirred slightly but didn’t wake and continued on snoring softly. Peter sat there staring for a couple of more moments before he twisted his body around and looked at the clock on the bedside table. The numbers flashed 8:47 and he felt himself become slightly surprised, normally he wouldn’t wake up until at least nine thirty and that was on a university day. Thinking of whether he should try to sleep more he decided against it and slowly got out of bed before heading into the kitchen. It was coming towards the end of spring so the warmer weather meant less clothes, hence him only wearing his pyjama pants. Peter made his way to the kettle and filled it before setting it to boil. When that was done he made his way to the three big windows that covered the east side of their apartment and he pulled back the large curtains. The sunlight came flooding in and immediately everything was covered in the bright, morning light. Peter smiled despite himself and went to the west wall where a door opened out onto a balcony. He drew back those curtains and opened the sliding door but left the screen one closed so that a soft breeze flew in. 

Peter stood a minute, just breathing in the fresh, crisp air. He heard the kettle click and cleared his drifting mind before going over to make himself a cup of coffee. When it was brewed he grabbed a couple of macadamia biscuits, Wade’s favourite, and made his way to window seat that was on the middle window of the east side. He sat down and immediately jumped back up when he felt something shift under his butt. He looked down and saw the book he was reading the other day and smiling he balanced his coffee and cookies in one hand while he picked it up with the other. Peter settled himself on the cushions and brought the little table near it closer to him and placed his cup on it and some biscuits before getting into a comfy position and becoming lost in the world of his book. 

 

 

Wade stirred and screwed his eyes shut, stupid light. He untucked one of his arms from under him and blindly waved it around on the bed, looking for Peter’s warm, soft body. When all he got was rumpled sheets his eyes flew open and he sat up so fast his head began spinning, waking the boxes immediately. They all inquired as to where Peter was since either Wade was always the first up or they got up together. An icy grip of fear overcame Wade before the smell of coffee drifted to his nostrils and he relaxed. Though Peter had assured him that he’d never leave him and no one would dare separate them, Wade was still scared. When they had first gotten together he was constantly sneaking peeks at Peter and listening for any sound that meant he might be escaping or packing his bags. Peter had sensed something was wrong for a long time but had let it go, and he certainly didn’t miss the close eye Wade kept on him. Eventually though Peter had had enough and he demanded to know what was keeping Wade so anxious. A fight had ensued because Wade would be damned if he told his fears to anyone, even though the voices said he should. The fight ended when Peter pushed Wade onto the couch, straddled him and began smacking his chest with his hands in fists, saying how he didn’t care if it was stupid, or weird, or insignificant. It was bothering Wade and anything that bothered Wade, bothered Peter so he had a right to know. After that Wade had told him and Peter had cried and had spent hours telling him why he loved him and how that’ll never change. Wade would never admit it but that was one of the best nights of his life. 

He sat there, rubbing the side of the bed where Peter slept and let his mind wonder. The room was so filled with light that the yellow on the feature wall didn’t look quite so out of place. Wade would never tell but that colour reminded him of his old apartment and how the yellow was always stained red with his blood. His mood began to darken when one of the boxes reminded Wade of the time when they had done spring cleaning and Peter had turned the radio on. He was climbing the feature the wall and shaking his ass and signing very off-key. Wade had thought in that moment that he had never liked the colour yellow more and he chuckled lightly when he remembered the look on Peter’s face when he saw Wade standing there. Wade yawned and scratched and the back of his neck, hissing when he felt some blood cover his fingers from a not-quite-healed scar. Peter had made him put some medicated ointment on it and it helped but Wade kept scratching at it, meaning Peter would have to smack his hands to get him to stop. Feeling it get inflamed Wade walked to their en suite bathroom and opened the cabinet under the sink. He grabbed out the ointment and rubbed some on the back of his neck, sighing when the skin become cool and moist. Then he grabbed some special moisturising cream and applied it on his face, soothing the scars that were becoming angry there. He was just putting the creams away when his stomach growled and the voices started demanding food. Wade told them to shut up but made his way out of the bedroom. 

Wade had just gone out the doorway when he looked towards the window and stopped short. Peter was sitting on the window seat, his knees brought up to his chest with a book resting on his thighs. His head was bent in concentration and the light coming in from the window illuminated his whole body. It highlighted the different shades of colour in his chestnut hair and made his skin glow. His pyjama pants were riding low on his hips and Peter’s sides were exposed, showing the soft, pale skin stretched nicely over his muscles. His eyes were slightly narrowed and his mouth set in a semi-hard line and his expression was one of intense absorption. Wade felt his mouth go dry and the voices went completely quiet, as he stood there, dumbfounded. He unconsciously leaned back on the cabinet next to the bedroom doorway when his hip hit something. He turned his head down to see Peter’s expensive camera that Wade had bought him as a ‘thanks for putting up with me’ present. Wade’s eyes flickered to the wall behind the cabinet and he saw the array of pictures there. 

The wall was something special to both men and something that they both admired daily. The photo on the top left corner was the oldest and the first. It showed a picture of a laughing Wade and Peter, both with ice creams in hands, though both of them had it smeared all over their faces as well. The boys were sitting at a picnic table at a park near the Avengers Tower, the summer sun was bearing down and lighting the scene. Wade had tried to sexily lick his ice cream but had coughed in the middle of it and ended up face planting into it. Peter had laughed so hard that he had completely forgot about his ice cream and when he went to wipe his tears had smeared it all over his eyes. Then it was Wade’s turn to laugh and Peter could only scowl for a few seconds before he too joined in, and that was the moment that had been captured. Neither of them had seen Natasha and Clint walking along the path and who had witnessed everything. Immediately getting her camera out Natasha dubbed it ‘the cutest thing ever’ and snapped the photo. At the next family dinner she revealed it as a printed and framed photo to the boys as a home-warming gift and though they were embarrassed they loved it.

And so a tradition had started. The Avengers family would snap pictures of each other, print and frame them and give them to Wade and Peter to hang on their wall. Of course not all the pictures were of the others, most of them were pictures that Peter had taken of Wade and many of them together. Wade suddenly realised that there were very little pictures of Peter alone and he looked towards his lover again. The boxes voiced their idea and suddenly Wade found himself hesitantly reaching for the camera. He had never had much interest in photography and he was surprised to find himself quite scared for some reason. When he looked back up to Peter he knew that the fear came from his disapproval. What if Peter didn’t like it? What if he made Peter look bad in it? What if Peter hated him because he took a picture without his consent? The questions flew a million at a time through Wade’s mind and his panic rose. Then the voices intervened and started shouting louder than the questions. They were telling him to do it, go for it and that Peter will love it. Wade took a steadying breath and nodded before he straightened his stance, turned the camera on and brought it to his face. When he had adjusted it to what he thought was the best angle he clicked the buttin.

 

At the sound of the snap the camera made Peter lifted his head up and focused his gaze before it found Wade and he smiled. Wade brought the camera down and was biting his lip, looking adorable in his Spider-Man pyjama pants. Peter put his book down and bounded over to Wade, who was looking slightly nervous but also happy to finally be acknowledged. “Good morning,” Peter said cheerfully and wrapped his arms around Wade’s neck and brought him down for a kiss. It took no time at all for Wade to respond and pretty soon he was growling into Peter’s mouth and worshipping his lips. Peter giggled when Wade began nibbling on them and he pulled back. Wade rested his forehead on Peter’s and let out a deep moan.  
“Have you been eating my cookies?” He said with a fake pout and Peter smiled slyly.  
“Maybe,” he said and went to grab Wade’s hand to drag him to the window seat when instead of a hand all he felt was his camera. Peter looked down curiously and his eyes widened slightly before he looked back up to Wade who was now shifting on his feet. “Did you?” Peter said but didn’t need to finish as Wade nodded slowly and nervously. Peter was stunned a moment but then a smile broke out on his face and he reached for the camera. Wade immediately sidestepped and held the camera behind him, shaking his head. Peter felt a tang of hurt and it must have showed because Wade came forward and pecked his lips before sighing.   
“I don’t want you to see,” he said and Peter couldn’t help but be reminded of an embarrassed little kid. Realising this had nothing to do with him Peter smiled and circled his arms around Wade’s neck again.   
“Wade, I’m sure you took a fantastic picture, just let me see, please?” He asked, putting on his best pleading voice that he knew Wade couldn’t resist. 

Surprisingly Wade took another step to the side and shook his head. Peter was a bit taken aback by this but figured it meant Wade was more self-conscious now than ever. So, he decided that he would try to appeal to the older man. “Alright,” he said, crossing his arms. “What can I do to make you show me?” Peter said and he saw Wade perk up. Wade was about to open his mouth when Peter quickly raised his hand and spoke. “But no blowjobs, it’s too early,” he said and giggled when Wade’s face dropped.  
“You didn’t think that last week,” Wade mumbled but Peter brushed it off.   
“Doesn’t matter, come on, something else,” Peter pushed and Wade pondered a moment before his face lit up.   
“Well for starters you could get me some cookies,” Wade said, giving a suggestive glance towards the kitchen. Peter looked at him suspiciously because he was expecting something…more. Nevertheless he shrugged and made his way to the kitchen. He grabbed five cookies and headed back into the living room when he saw Wade walking out of the bathroom, a small bottle in his hand. Peter was about to protest when he saw that it was not, in fact, lube. Wade walked up to Peter, took the cookies out of his hand and replaced them with the little orange bottle. While Peter was reading it Wade went and sat on one end of the window seat and began eating his biscuits. Meanwhile Peter had discovered that the bottle contained massage oil and when he looked over to Wade he rolled his eyes but made his way over. He kneeled behind Wade and opened the bottle and squirted some oil on his hands before he began massaging Wade’s neck and shoulders. 

Wade rolled his head and had his eyes closed as Peter ran his hands up and down his neck, then over his shoulders and down onto his chest. Wade groaned and Peter smiled. “I don’t know why you think I’m so good at this,” Peter said, truly not understanding since he had absolutely no idea what he was doing. Wade just groaned again and let his head drop forward as Peter worked on the middle of his back.   
“Shhh, you’re doing amazing babe,” Wade ground out in a husky voice and Peter just rolled his eyes again. Horny bastard. Peter continued on, slowly making his way down Wade’s back and he lost track of how many times Wade had groaned, moaned and spurred him on. When Peter’s hand were practically dry and he had made it all the way down to Wade’s hips he slumped back and let out a sigh.  
“Ok, I’m done, sorry big boy but there’s just too much of you,” Peter said and wiped the remaining oil off his hands onto his pyjama pants. Wade turned around, his eyes half-lidded and dark and his smile very suggestive.   
“You love all of me though don’t you?” Wade asked teasingly and Peter laughed, eyeing the camera Wade held.   
“Yep, and I’m going to love that picture too,” he said and looked expectantly at Wade. The other man sighed, scratched the back of his head and handed over the camera. 

Peter gasped as he saw the photo. The lighting was perfect and the angle was able to capture his expression perfectly but also not enough so it was the focus. There were small shadows here and there and the height was as such that Peter’s body wasn’t on centre to make it crowded but so that you could also see all of his body. Peter looked from Wade, back to camera and then to Wade again. He opened and closed his mouth a couple of times but no words came out. He could, however, feel Wade’s increasing nervousness and so he willed himself to speak through his shock. “Wade, this is, I can’t, how did you?” Though Peter wanted to speak he didn’t know what to say but succeeded on the second attempt. “This is amazing Wade, I had no idea you were such a good photographer,” Peter said in awe and just stared at the man in front of him. Peter could see a slight tint of pink on the unscarred bits of skin and though Wade looked mostly nervous he could also see the sparkle in his eyes.   
“Really?” Wade breathed out and Peter nodded vigorously.   
“Yes Wade, really. This is beautiful,” Peter said reverently and Wade just shrugged.  
“It’s only cause you’re so beautiful,” he said like it was the most obvious thing in the world and Peter had to calm his surging heart.   
“No, Wade, you have genuine talent,” Peter said and brought himself forward to lay a kiss on Wade’s lips. It was just a peck but Peter conveyed all his feelings into it and when he pulled away he saw that Wade’s expression was a little lighter. Peter smiled and thought how Wade probably never had the chance to explore his other talents besides mercenary work and that made him a little sad. Of course he still loved his merc with a mouth but sometimes he wishes he could have been there for him more. Wade scrunched up his face in concern and brought a scarred hand up to stroke Peter’s cheek.   
“What’s wrong? Have you changed your mind about the photo? Cause I can delete y’know,” Wade said and brought the camera up to do just that when Peter shot his hand out to stop him.  
“No, no, it’s not that, I was just thinking, um,” here Peter hesitated but decided he should go on, because relationships were all about telling the truth, right? “I just thought how nice it would have been for you to maybe go to university or something like that and explore your other talents.” When Peter saw the confused look on Wade’s face he decided to clarify before things could get messy. “Not that I love you any less for what you do, it’s just that you’re such a talented and amazing person and I like to think that you should do stuff that you naturally enjoy. I don’t know,” Peter ended, blushing and looking around. 

Wade became pensive for a moment and didn’t say anything. Peter kept giving him nervous glances but at last it seemed like he had come to some sort of a decision. He looked determinately at Peter and brought him close, wrapping him in his strong, muscular arms. “Well, if that’ll really make you happy,” Wade spoke softly into Peter’s hair while the younger man wrapped his arms around Wade’s waist. “I can do more photography, if you’d like? I never thought I was really good at it but maybe I could be, and we can do it together,” Wade stopped and Peter was stunned for a moment before he twisted up and gave Wade a million-watt smile.   
“Yeah, yeah, I’d like that,” Peter said and gave Wade a deep, earnest kiss. They then spent the rest of the day enjoying each other’s company and basking in the sunlight of the warm spring day. The screen door stayed opened and Wade made pancakes for lunch and in the afternoon, when the sun was going down, they sat in bed and watched it set. 

 

Wade was whistling as he came out of the bathroom, fresh cream on his body and a towel hanging off his neck. He made his way to the kitchen and went around the counter and started getting out things to make a sandwich. He looked up and saw Peter at the computer desk, looking very invested in his task. Wade saw the hunch of his shoulders and how his back was tense and deduced with his Sherlocky skills that Peter was, indeed, frustrated. “What’s up babe?” He asked as he lathered mayonnaise onto a piece of bread, preparing it for the sand-urgery. Peter made an incoherent noise before answering properly.   
“I’m trying to get this stupid thing to- ah! There we go,” he said, sounding pleased and a second later the printer started whirring. Wade shrugged and began singing his sandwich song before putting on the top slice of bread and taking a bite whilst walking to Peter. The younger man was now eagerly standing in front of the printer and Wade saw on the computer screen the picture from this morning. Peter ‘aha’d’ and Wade gave him a funny look as he grabbed the image from the printer. Peter looked up and saw Wade’s face before rolling his eyes. “Don’t give me that look honey, you’re the crazy one, remember?” Peter whipped before briskly walking into the bedroom. Wade stood at the computer, munching on his sandwich, when Peter came back in. He was holding something shiny and Wade was immediately drawn to it because…shiny. Peter plopped down in the desk chair and moved the keyboard and placed down the object. It was a very fancy looking picture frame and Wade leaned over it to get a better look. 

“When you’d get this?” He asked around a mouthful of sandwich and just as Peter was going to answer a big dollop of mayonnaise landed on the edge of the frame. Wade took a step back and put a hand to his mouth so he didn’t spit out his food with his laugh but Peter just frowned.  
“Wade,” he whined and grabbed the towel from around Wade’s neck and tried to remove the sauce as best he could. Wade was trying to swallow, breath and laugh at the same time and was finding it very difficult indeed, especially when the boxes kept making him laugh more. He managed to calm himself down and by this point Peter had placed the picture into the frame and was holding it up, inspecting it with a proud face. Wade followed him as he got up and made his way to the wall and placed it on an already prepared nail. Both men stood admiring the picture and when Wade heard a sigh he turned to look at Peter. 

The younger man was standing there, a content and proud look on his face. From this angle Peter looked more beautiful than ever and Wade considered grabbing the camera. But as he looked on he realised he didn’t need the camera. He would never forget how Peter looked in this moment, the pride shining in his eyes and the wistful way in which he held his mouth. Wade gulped and looked at the picture again, both the same Peter, and both his, now and forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! Comments and kudos appreciated!


End file.
